tronsfandomcom-20200214-history
Power upgrade weapon
The power upgrade weapon is a device created by Shaw. When attached to a program's identity disc, the weapon bestows a huge burst of energy which enhances the wearer's combat skills at the cost of their sanity. Description The weapon resembles a small flat disc covered with glowing warm-spectrum circuits. When attached to an identity disc, it becomes invisible, but generates a powerful pulse of energy in the bearer once the disc is docked. The program can then remove the disc and use it in battle without losing the power-up effect, which lapses only when the disc is redocked without the weapon. Programs powered up by the weapon display red-tinted eyes and vastly increased strength and agility, effortlessly defeating unprecedented numbers of highly skilled opponents in battle. Side effects of the weapon's use include heightened aggression and addiction to the power it provides, potentially corrupting anyone who uses it. The weapon is highly durable, requiring a beam from a high-powered energy welder to damage it. Once broken, however, it is able to regenerate and repair itself, even without access to a power source; this makes it a very difficult threat to neutralize. History The weapon was created by Shaw, a scientist who was slowly driven mad by use of it. While being transported to Argon City in a dirigible, the weapon was stolen by Beck, who brought it to Tron. Musing that such a weapon would make General Tesler's forces insurmountable, Tron advised him to destroy it, but Beck, after using it and relishing the power it provided, was reluctant to do so until his use of it in a mission led to Able being injured. Beck, in his guise as the Renegade, snuck into the garage, planning to use the high-powered energy welder there to destroy the weapon; however, Pavel took it from the welding platform while Beck had turned away to operate the controls, and engaged him in a fight. Despite the tremendous power granted by the weapon, Pavel was defeated when Beck landed on him from a great height. Beck then held the weapon up to the beam from the energy welder, cutting it in half. The weapon left a mark on Beck and his fellow programs. Though he was freed, Beck developed quite a temper. His behavior terribly frightened the programs of Argon, and programs (including General Tesler himself) began to view Beck as some kind of monster. Pavel secretly took part of the weapon back to his quarters, where he realized with delight that it was attempting to regenerate and repair itself. When it was fully repaired, he tested it on a number of tough prisoners, easily derezzing them as he reveled in the weapon's intoxicating power. However, he was seen by Paige, who gave him one day to turn the weapon in before reporting its existence to Tesler. After a partially successful attempt to frame her, during which he fought her while wearing the weapon and easily defeated her, Pavel, in an abrupt reversal, did turn the weapon in, claiming later that he had always meant to do so once he knew it worked. Triva *The weapon appears to give programs, like Beck, a temper even after they stop using it. Category:Technology Category:TRON Universe Category:TRON: Uprising Category:Weapons Category:Objects